tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Voice Factor Series)
For the upcoming season, see The Voice 4 The Voice ''is a Tengaged based singing competition bought to you by the people behind[[Janelle's X Factor Series| ''Janelle's X Factor.]]'' ''The series employs a panel of four coaches who critique the artists' performances. Each coach guides their teams of selected artists through the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning coach. The original judging panel consisted of Lauren, Sam, Riley and JoJo. The judging panel for the current season consists of veteran coach JoJo, TBA, TBA, and TBA. TBA is the new host for season four. Conception In Novemeber 2013, 'The Voice' was bought forward as an idea to move forward in the music platform of Tengaged. After many talks, planning and discussions, the show was scheduled to premiere with two seasons after Janelle's X Factor 10. During the second season, it was renewed to continue as part of the Voice-Factor franchise. The Voice premiered November 24, 2013; it ranked the sixth highest in posts for a series premiere on the Voice-Factor network since Janelle's X Factor (season 5) in March 2013. The season finale aired on December 9, 2013. The second season premiered on December 10, 2013 as an expanded two-hour episode. The third season premiered on March 12, 2014 with a 236.0 rating demographic. It was up from last season's premiere by 10 posts. Talks of the fourth season that is set to premiere in late May 2014 are already underway with The Voice production team and the coaches. Host and coaches 'Hosts' Sam W. was announced as the first host of the debut season of the voice. It was later confirmed that Janelle Pierzina would co host with him. They front the show, introduce the contestants and deliver the news of eliminated artists. Sam W. and Janelle Pierzina returned as hosts for season two. Janelle became the sole host from season three after Sam left the show after the second series. Current Former 'Coaches' Lauren Jade and Sam B. became the first confirmed coaches in early November 2013, later followed by the hire of Riley and JoJo on November 16, 2013. The four original coaches then returned for a second season on the panel together. From the third season, A week before the third season was announced, the four coaches were confirmed to return to the show once more. On March 18, Vinny was confirmed as the replacement coach for Lauren, who stepped down. 'Coaches Teams' Coaches teams from the first live show of each season. Winners are in bold, Finalists are italicized in bold font, and eliminated artists are in small font. Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place 'Guest mentors and advisers' :Battle round advisers are first listed. Selection Process and Format Each season begins with the "blind auditions", where coaches form their team of artists (eight in the first and second season, and ten in the third) whom they coach throughout the remainder of the season. The coaches' chairs are faced towards the audience during the artists' performances; those interested in the artist press their button, which turns the chair towards the artist and illuminates the bottom of the chair to read "I WANT YOU." At the conclusion of the performance the artist either defaults to the only coach who turned, or selects their coach if more than one coach expresses interest. In the "battle rounds", each coach pairs two of his or her team members to perform together, then chooses one to advance in the competition. In each season, coaches are assisted by guest advisors that help advise throughout the battle rounds. The coaches are given one "steal", allowing each coach to select one eliminated artist from another coach. The 'steal' gives the chance to the losers in the head-to-head battles to give one last pitch to the coaches, excluding their own coach who snubbed them, on why they should remain in the process. The coaches will then be given an allocated amount of time to push their button on their spinning chairs if they want the contestant on their team. As with the blind auditions, if more than one coach presses their button, the power shifts to the contestant. The third round of the competition is the "knockout rounds". The four coaches will enter this round with seven team members; five winners of the battle rounds, and two stolen members. In this round, artists will perform a "killer song", the coaches will give one of their seven a "Fast Pass" to the live shows, the other six will then sing in groups of three decided by their coach. There can only be one winner in each group, creating a final three for each coach for the public to vote on. The knockout rounds were not featured from season three onwards when the new format was revealed, however producers did state that they were not gone for good. 'Live shows' In the live shows, the final twelve artists compete solely for the public votes. In the first live show, a coach is able to save one of their own acts which disregards their percentage in the poll and moves them onto the next week. Each week, the one act from each team is eliminated. In week 2, it is solely down to the publics votes alone where another act from each team is eliminated. In the finale, each act performs two songs, the polls then freeze and the act with the lowest accumilated votes is eliminated in fourth place, the other three then go onto sing their 'solo song' and the lines close after the last performance disregarding the eliminated acts percentage. From season three, the live shows featured a Top 24, six acts from each team, and three artists from each team performed on alternative nights competing against their team until the Top 10, where they competed against everyone. 'Voting System' From the final twelve onwards, all the artists are put into a public poll where the audience can vote once for their favorite artist of the night, the polls open 24 hours before the show actually airs and closes once the artists have performed, the eliminated artists are then revealed at the end of the show after a guest performance. In the final four show, the polls 'freeze' after they perform two of their songs each. The artist with the least amount of votes in the two respective polls is then announced in fourth place. The other three then go onto sing their 'solo song' while the poll stays open, the eliminated contestants vote in the fourth poll is then disregarded and the contestant with the highest combined percentage is named 'the voice'. Series overview Color key : Team Lauren Team Sam Team Riley Team JoJo Team Vinny Reception Ratings See also *List of The Voice episodes